robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Torque
Spelling All Torque and Small Torque differ on the spelling, is it Martin or Martyn? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Martyn I think its what it says on the show in both cases of All Torque and Small Torque. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox There's still something wrong with it. Can someone figure it out? The hometown is hidden, and there is an honours section for some reason. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Phoenix - True or false? The only evidence that they did was that it was entered by a McBride family. However this family was from Hemel Hempstead, not Scotland. Just to clear this up. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, having watched the fight, there is no resemblence between the team captains, and the first name of Phoenix's driver started with a C. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Bot Out Of Hell I'm not sure Bot Out of Hell should count as a Team Torque machine. Yes, Martyn Sloss is on the Bot Out of Hell team, but he was never the team captain to my knowledge, so I think it's the same as calling Demon a Wild Thing machine, or Centurion a Team Sir Chromalot robot. This page should mention Bot Out of Hell, but it shouldn't count as a dual entry alongside Hippobotamus in my opinion. I can't see Team Torque building three robots between Series 4 and 5, it was probably Martyn's solo project. Bot Out of Hell was treated like a newcomer in S5. I don't mind if we do keep treating Bot Out of Hell as we do right now, if people disagree with me. Thoughts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:30, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if it's for consistencies's sake then we should treat it seperately. CrashBash (talk) 19:04, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, flawless logic. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Would you say it's like the Evil Weevil/Panic Attack situation? If so, then they should probably be separate. Christophee (talk) 19:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::That sums it up well. I can't do the necessary edits myself though, my laptop is on the brink of death. I can only do so much with a smartphone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :That should do it. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Looking back at All Torque's appearances, Martyn Sloss is credited as being captain in Series 2 and 3 (As you can see in these videos; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmVsofiNYY4 Series 3 Heat N, and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjl8ncMKVxg The First World Championship. His name is also listed first in Series 2.) However, Richie McBride is listed as captain in Series 4. {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CxqnbxIGdQ). So, I'm not entirely sure where that puts Bot Out Of Hell, though I think it should be listed as part of Team Torque seeing as Martyn Sloss, at least at one point, the Team Captain. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :If both Martyn Sloss and Richie McBride was both captains at some point, Bot Out Of Hell should be listed as Team Torque robot. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm putting Bot Out Of Hell back on the page as both Martyn Sloss and Richie McBride was captains for at least 2 wars each. Whilst Evil Weevil is kept separate, Evil Weevil's captain was never captain prior to him leaving to make Evil Weevil whilst Richie was the Team Torque captain for Series 2-3 and Martyn McBride was Team Torque captain in Series 4, Extreme 1 and 5. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:10, August 27, 2015 (UTC)